Lust and Carparks
by britishtoatea
Summary: 2pGermany/2pEngland Lutz gets Arthur to try sex in the car.


It had all started with a hand on his thigh, and then had escalated with Lutz's hand down his pants as he tried to focus on the road. There was no way he was going to make it home, so pulling over had been his only option. It was cramped, that was the first thing that crossed Arthur's mind as he crawled over the seat and settled himself in Lutz's lap. They were parked behind the supermarket, but this late at night, it was deserted, and Arthur wasn't worried about being seen by any passersby. Not at two in the morning.

He wasn't sure if this was going to work, until Lutz popped the seat back into a laying down position, that was better, he had more room to work now. This whole thing had been the German's idea. He was always trying to get Arthur to try new things, and he'd been trying for this for a long time.

He'd shimmied out of his pants awkwardly, and now his hands were busy furiously working at his boyfriend's pants. He was beyond caring about the fact that they were in his car. He'd stopped caring about that as soon as Lutz had shaved his hands down his pants when he was driving.

Lutz reached into his pocket, flashed Arthur a grin before pulling out a bottle of lube. The jerk had been planning this… Arthur frowned, paused for a moment atop him and grabbed that bottle quicker than he had meant to. So what? He wanted it. And he wanted it now.

He held the bottle in his teeth as he worked Lutz's pants down and then quickly applied it to his fingers. At least he wouldn't have to ride him using his spit. It was never as good when only spit was used.

"You gonna give me a show?" Lutz's smirk grew larger, and Arthur's cheeks flushed. More awkward maneuvering, and his face was in the windshield, his fingers posed just outside his entrance. He didn't really know why he was so nervous about this. He'd done it before. But something about being in the car just had his nerves fluttering in his belly.

Lutz's hands on his hips rocked him out of his thoughts, and he slowly inserted a finger, a soft moan of contentment at the feeling breathed from his lips. He moaned, made sure to make it good for the man he rested atop.

Lutz gripped him tightly, and one of his hands left his hip. Arthur could only assume that he was touching himself. A groan from behind him confirmed his thoughts, and he slid another finger inside himself as he rocked his hips slowly, to his boyfriend's moans.

The German's hand tightened on his hip, and he felt himself being pulled back, and he felt his lover's cock on his ass cheek. He quickly withdrew his fingers, shuffled the bottle back to Lutz behind him and waited with bated breath as he heard the bottle being opened again. "H-hurry…. Lutz… I want you…"

That was the wrong thing to say, and he knew it as soon as he heard Lutz chuckle behind him. He was pulled back further, and seated on Lutz's belly as strong hands ran up his waist, up his ribs and then back down. Now wasn't the time for teasing… They could be caught at any time, and even though the area was deserted enough, that didn't mean the police wouldn't investigate a car parked in an empty lot.

Arthur moaned again, whimpered out another "Please." When he got an idea, and reached between his legs, one hand on his own and the other on the German's cock. If Lutz wouldn't touch him, he'd do it this way.

Those hands gripped him tightly, and a heavy moan sounded behind him. Good, maybe now he'd get what he wanted. He scooted forward, moved back to his original position in the German's lap and leaned forward. "PLEASE!" His lover finally seemed to get the idea, and before he knew it Lutz's cock was buried inside him, as deep as it would go. He moaned loudly, gripped the dashboard tightly, as he felt himself being filled up.

"Yes….." This was what he wanted… to be filled so completely by the man he loved so much. He rolled his hips, gasped out a shuddering moan at the feeling. He began to ride him, slowly, carefully. He didn't want to hit his head in the cramped space of the car. Didn't want to ruin the mood with a headache.

He felt Lutz adjust behind him, and pulled him back, urged him to lie atop him. The tight space made it hard to adjust, but he finally found a comfortable position, his legs bent and one foot on radio and the other on the bar of the door. Lutz rocked into him from beneath him, and it was all he could do to keep from screaming. That was the last thing they needed.

One of Lutz's hands covered his mouth, muffling the loud moans and soft cries of the cupcake baking twink above him. Arthur's fingers clawed at the upholstery, and his body rocked in time with the German's thrusts into him. Lutz' other hand was wrapped around his chest, helping him move to the rhythm he'd set.

He could feel it coming. He was getting close, and fast. He reached a hand down, took his cock in his hand and squeezed it, almost roughly in an attempt to keep it going just a little bit longer. His plan backfired and he let out a final howl of pleasure, as his cock exploded with his release, spraying his seed up and onto his shirt.

Lutz grunted beneath him, took him by his thighs and rammed himself roughly into him a few more times before he too came, a loud grunt as he filled Arthur up. They both lie there, panting, Lutz's tired arms around Arthur's waist and Arthur's arm slung over his eyes.

He almost fell asleep when Lutz nudged him and whispered in his ear. "Hey, let's get home." Arthur nodded, adjusted himself so that Lutz slid from his entrance, and he shuffled uncomfortably to pull up his pants. He groaned slightly as he opened the car door, and limped out, one hand on his now covered backside as he rounded the car and returned to the driver's seat.

He turned the key in the ignition, started the car, and drove towards home, eager to take a shower and throw his come covered shirt in the wash.


End file.
